falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Germany (Alternate Fallout)
The Greater German Reich '(German: ''Grossdeutsches Reich), or informally known as '''Nazi Germany '''or the '''Third Reich, was one of the two main superpowers of the world, along with the United States of America, and served as America's primary rival from the early 1950s until the Great War of October 23rd, 2077. History Beginnings Although the Nazi Party had its beginnings just after the First World War and grew in power during the Weimar period, it was not until the early to mid-1930s that the Nazi Reich had firmly established itself. With the Machtergreifung and Gleichschaltung taking place in early 1933, Paul von Hindenburg's death and Adolf Hitler's rise as Führer in 1934 and the annexation of Austria, the Sudetenland, Bohemia, and Moravia in 1938, the Nazis were frighteningly swift in turning Germany from a near-bankrupt nation, disgraced by a humiliating defeat in WWI and torn apart by political parties, into a power on par, if not more powerful than the former Kaiserreich. With a more aggressive Germany hellbent on dominating Europe, nations such as Britain, France, the Soviet Union and Poland were more wary than ever of the new German threat, while others such as Japan and Italy saw a powerful new ally in the Nazi Reich, and some, such as the United States, simply chose to stay out of the new tensions developing in Europe. WWII After the annexation of Poland on September 28th, 1939, Hitler immediately turned his attention to the Western Powers. Invading through the Benelux, he began the assault of the Third French Republic. The French fought valiantly against the Reich, but Paris and the Republic fell of December 25th, 1939. The Germans toyed with the British in the English Channel during the first quarter of 1940, but then they eventually breached the English Channel, using navy-dominated tactics rather than relying on the Luftwaffe. Hitler ordered the invasion of Britain, which began on April 16th, 1940. Being assisted by Mosley's Black Shirts, the Fuhrer crushed Churchill's forces and claimed the European Britains for the Axis. He founded the British Union, installing Mosley as leader of the new puppet state. The commonwealth nations, such as Canada, South Africa, and Australia allowed the British monarchy and government exile in order to continue the fight in Africa. For the time being, Germany's war efforts remained unopposed, especially when the US declared absolute isolationism. Although the British Empire and Free France remained in Africa and the Middle East, Hitler gained a sense of invincibility. The Indians declared their independence in March of 1941, and the Italians were crushing the British in the Sudan and Israel after Cairo fell in January. The Fuhrer believed that the Africa front would resolve itself, and thus moved to the deciding point of the war: victory against the Soviets. On May 2nd, 1941, Hitler violated the Molotov - Ribbentrop Pact with the Soviet Union and invaded the nation, infuriating Stalin. Now it was the perfect opportunity to achieve Lebensraum, and prove Aryan superiority to the world. However, the invasion of the Soviet Union proved very problematic for the Reich. The Wehrmacht rolled through western Russia unopposed for a time, but then found themselves of the defensive. Reich troops captured Moscow in 1941 and then Stalingrad in 1942, but eventually the Soviets began holding their own ground. The Germans march out of Stalingrad in 1943 and retreat back to Rostov, establishing the Rostov-Gorki line. Along with the stalemate in Leningrad, the border of Germany and the Soviet Union more or less remained at that corpse-ridden boundary. By 1944, it became apparent that Hitler needed to form a new strategy. Some suggested the used of a weapon that could split any and all particles into dust, but Hitler deemed such a weapon too costly to the people of the Reich... at first. Hitler and the atomic bomb Since a good percentage of troops used against the Soviets at the time came from Axis minors, Hitler decided to "create" more friends via annexation. On April 6th, 1945, he invaded the neutral states of Yugoslavia and Greece, believing that they would quickly fall to the Fuhrer's superior troops. However, this only caused more issues for the Axis and every nation in it. Yugoslav and Greek troops held against the Wehrmarcht and its allies extremely well for such small nations, and the combined stress caused by the stalemate in East Africa and Russia also allowed the minor nations to buy time. Both fell on February 1st, 1947, but by then, the Soviets regained control over much of Ukraine and Belarus, now posing an immediate threat to the fascist states of Europe. Stalin now claimed the war was being fought to spread glorious socialism to all of Europe, further raising morale in his hellbent and dedicated soldiers. The Reich could now turn its attention back to the Soviets after the Balkan Conflict ended, but he now realized a grim fact: The Soviets would never admit surrender via conventional warfare. He thus took the risk and began on the Höllenfeuer Project: the invention of the atomic bomb, a nuclear weapon capable of blasting whole cities into oblivion. In order to launch the project, he needed every mastermind living in the Reich. Since several German scientists fled the Nazi regime during the 30's, Hitler forced himself to choose the Danish scientist Neils Bohr. Giving him a pardon from prison, a pristine research team, and state of the arc technology. While Bohr and his team worked towards the project's completion, the Germans turned the tables against the Soviets. Transferring him from the African Campaign, General Erwin Rommel willingly volunteered for the Second Battle of Warsaw. Successfully defending the city from Soviet hordes, he then pushed his troops into a counter offensive. By the winter of 1949, the Axis restored its 1942 line against the Communists. Even though he already began the bomb's production, Hitler kept trying to get the Soviets to surrender normally, secretly wanting none reduced to rubble. Germany successfully takes Arkhangelsk and Baku in 1950, but lost Stalingrad yet again and lose in Leningrad. But by 1951, that would change. While Stalin celebrated his recapture of Moscow, he looked up to see what that strange beam of light was from the top of his balcony. In seconds, the flash turned him into a black skeleton, along with everyone else in the destroyed city. After the first atom bomb reduced Moscow to smithereens, the Germans then fired upon Leningrad, Stalingrad, and Sverdslosk, giving the same fate to those three cities. General Kliment Voroshilov, who was stationed at the Volga River at the time, saw the explosion of Stalingrad first hand from a safe distance. When he learned he happened, he immediately fell under a sense of hopelessness and panic. Rather than risk any more nuclear detonations, he assumed the helm of the Soviets and brokered a peace with the Reich, as no other major Soviet politicians existed at this point. Hitler annexed all of the Soviet Union west of the Urals, and finally achieved Lebenstraum. The Allied juntas in Africa were no more, and now Germany stood as the most powerful force of Europe. Hitler became essentially a god in the eyes of his people. However, the atom bomb's success came at a price, even for the victorious Germans. With the invention of such a powerful and destructive weapon, Germany now struggled to keep themselves as the only nation with such capabilities. If any other nation accomplished its own nuclear research, Germany could no longer do as it pleased without interference. That day came in January 1953. When America detonated its own atomic bomb in Los Alamos, New Mexico, Hitler understood it meant that his Reich faced a new rival: The United States. Welthauptstadt Germania, the Cold War and the Space Race Thankfully, both nations avoided nuking each other, for the time being, thanks to an event that led to the Cold War, the Shetland War. The Americans and Canadians vowed to usurp Mosley from power in Britain, and restore the monarchy under George VI. The war only lasted from October 1955 to January 1956, but led to much destruction around the British coast. The Axis maintained their position, but the Allies refused to give in and surrender. Therefore, Hitler threatened Dewey with Nuclear Armageddon if he refused to end the war effort. Reluctantly, Dewey accepted. For now, Hitler remained Europe's ruler and prevented nuclear death to the world. = Nazis in the United States During the office of Fuhrer Hermann Blunt, the Reich appealed to American President, Gary Bruckenstein, that he may have German embassies in the states. Bruckenstein agreed, and allowed for one embassy to be built in each of the following cities: -District of Columbia (Washington D.C.) -New York City (New York) -San Francisco (California) -Santa Fe (New Mexico) The Nazis will be disliked by about 30% of the american public, and adored by 25%. This leads to large amounts of American Nazis that grows to be closer to 45% of the american public by 2077. These members of the NSDAPA (nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei von Amerika) will be led by a man called Obergruppenführer Carney. Obergruppenführer Carney is an American born Member of the Nazi party and the SS from Brooklyn. He will hold many NSDAPA rallies and will have thousands of followers prior to the Great War in 2077. Locations List of Fuhrers *Adolf Hitler (January 30th, 1933 - April 30th, 1964) *Joseph Goebbels (April 30th, 1964 - January 1st, 1969) *Albert Speer (January 1st, 1969 - September 1st, 1989) *Dr. Friedrich Schliessmann (September 1st, 1989 - May 25th, 2016) *Ernst Kahl (May 25th, 2016 - August 17th, 2034) *Hermann Blunt (August 17th, 2034 - July 2nd, 2060) *Hans Kruger (July 2nd, 2060 - October 23rd, 2077) Technology List of German military weapons and armors Category:Alternate Fallout Category:Countries